


My Heart Is With You Hiding

by blurryxvessel



Series: Sleeping [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Fluffy cuddles





	My Heart Is With You Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshdunistherealest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/gifts).



> Title from levitate 
> 
> I’m gifting this to joshdunistherealest because I love their work they have some great fics on here check them out!

Josh gets home to see Tyler curled up on the couch, eyes closed. 

He sets down his things and quietly walks over to the couch in an effort to not wake Tyler. He looks cold so, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, he carefully drapes it over him. He plants a kiss to his forehead and strokes his hair. Josh can attest that his boyfriend is the cutest sleeper ever. His eyelashes ever so lightly brush his skin, his soft hands curl up by his face, and his mouth hangs open slightly. Josh wants to remember Tyler this way forever. 

Attempting to snap himself out of his trance, he leaves for the kitchen, with a sudden desire to make hot cocoa. A loud thud emerging from the living room startles him. He walks over quickly to make sure Tyler’s alright. Sure enough, he’s still sound asleep, but his phone has fallen to the floor. He walks over and picks it up, placing it on the table gently. Tyler stirs, blinking open his eyes slowly. He stretches with a groan. 

“Hi baby, how are you? You feeling okay?” Josh asks, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. 

“It’s freezing in here.” Tyler professes, grabbing the blanket to wrap around himself.

“Ty, it’s really not. The heat is on.” Josh assures him.

“Well I’m cold.” Tyler rephrases.

“Come here.” Josh suggests, pulling Tyler in for a hug. 

Tyler smiles against the fabric of Josh’s shirt. “You’re so warm.”

Josh attempts to let go but Tyler grips onto him.

“No. I wanna hug you more. You’re warm.” Tyler confesses. 

“Why don’t we lay on the couch. I’ll grab the bigger blanket from the closet.” Josh offers.

Tyler nods in agreement and happily clambers back up on the couch.

Josh returns with the big throw blanket from the closet. He toes off his shoes and joins Tyler on the couch, curling up next to him under the blanket. 

“Still cold?” Josh asks.

“Yeah, a little.” Tyler admits.

Josh holds Tyler close, practically hugging him under the blanket. Tyler rests his head on Josh’s shoulder, sighing happily. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Ty.” 

The next 20 minutes consist of Tyler falling asleep on Josh’s shoulder. Followed by drooling and soft snoring. 

Josh can’t believe he’s got this boy. His perfectly imperfect boy. Josh can’t believe he’s got Tyler and Tyler’s got him. The world is an amazingly strange place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you can send me requests or prompts @polarizeawsten on Twitter


End file.
